Franky, hot as fxck
by ivy-snakebite
Summary: What happens when a new 16 year old inmate is caught with cuts by Frankie? They spend the night together, and we know Frankie likes to feed the pony...


It's my 16th birthday today, no one knows though. I've been at wentworth for 3 months, another 10 years and I'm out, 8 if I behave. I stuck a knife in my dads back while he was sleeping. He did rape me regularly, but he is still in the right. Like he always was, even when he's fucking 6 foot under. There's a mix of different characters here, Bee (I call her Red), she's cool. She looks out for me. Liz, she's good. She was like a mother figure for the time she was here. Frankie scares the shit out of me, we'll she did for the first couple of weeks. She's a big softie underneath everything, but she's not affraid to do what she needs to. Last week, she tried to kill Bee. I haven't recovered from that experience yet. She's in charge around here. Nothing happens without her knowing about it. Frankie spent a week chewing me out because there was a snitch, being a kid, and the newbie at that, I was the first suspect, but quite quickly it became apparent it wasn't me. For some reason, I seem to have clicked with frankie, and it's probably a good thing...

Anyway, before lock up tonight I was being hassled by these women. One of them was really fat, black greasy hair, and she properly stank of BO. She's Frankie's wing woman, of sorts. The other one was her fuck buddy. Her name is Kim. Anyway, they were giving me shit, Kim had me pinned up against the outside of my door, elbow in my throat so I couldn't breathe properly.

"If I ever find out that you have done anything to Frankie, grassed, fucked her, I will kill you before anyone else gets the chance too." Kim muttered in my ear. She let out a cruel laugh, before punching me in the stomach.

Frankie appeared out of nowhere and knocked Kim flying. She hit the floor with quite a thud, and lay there at Frankie's feet. Frankie backed me against my door, defensivly, and yellled at her, I have no idea what she said, but I do remember Frankie kicking her in the stomach. I was too busy admiring the tattoo on the back of her neck. Next thing I knew, the guards had come and locked us all in our cells.

I was sat there in the dark alone. I took the band off of my wrist, which was concealing my demons. I lay down and started asking my self things, which I'd been ignoring ever since I arrived at wentworth.

Its your own fault your dad raped you, and your own fault your stuck in here.

Why is Frankie so over protective of me?

Why do all the other inmates hate me?

Whats the point anymore?

If I ended it now, who would miss me?

I stroked the fresh cuts on my arm. Thats the thing about prisoners, no matter how much the officers try, if someone wants to harm them selves, they will find the sharp object to do it. These cuts were from yesterday. I'd covered them all day with a band over my wrist, but I had taken it off to sleep.

I heard a knock at the door. It was the guard. I sighed, hoping that he wouldn't come in and see my arm. I heard muttering then the jingling of keys. He opened the door, and then closed it again. I was confused for a second, until I felt a warm body lie down behind me. Frankie. She certainly picks her moments.

"Hey babe" Frankie whispered in my ear, putting her head on mine, placing her chin in the creak of my neck. The long peice of hair she keeps in a plat fell down and landed close to my hand. I took it between my fingers and twiddled it gently. It's kind of cute.

"Hey" I reply, relaxing. Frankie slipped her arms around me so I was resting on her arm and her other atm was around me waist, her fingers rested lightly on the inside of my thigh. I winced at the movement, she somehow managed to brush over my cuts.

"Did that bitch hurt you?" She asked, slightly relasing her arm.

"I got punched in the tummy, but I don't give a fuck" I responded.

"She's going to be sore for a day or two, I've made sure of that, don't worry." Frankie reasured me. I rolled over so we where facing each other, this was the closest I'd ever been to her, and she is truely beautiful, even in the dark, those eyes. But she's alot older than me, nothing would ever happen. Somehow, Frankie managed to see the cuts on my arm.

"What the fuck are those?" She muttered picking up my wrist. I snatched it back and tried to roll back over, but I only made it onto my back, and she put her hand over my waist to stop me going any further. At this, she took the opportunity to get closer. I was still resting on her arm, but I was now on my back with Frankie's other arm gently gripped on my waist.

"What the fuck do you think they are? Fucking cat scratches from the prisons resident fucking cat?" I snapped, closing my eyes. I felt Frankie move her hand from my waist, and was expecting to get slapped around the face. Anyone else, and Frankie would have slapped them, but not me.

"Woah kiddo, I know this place is a shithole, but its our shithole. So don't let anyone get to you. I was you once princess..." Frankie said, that was the gentlest I had ever heard her talk. She placed her hand gently on the side of my face. I opened one eye, and closed it again, fighting the urge to kiss her.

"I can look after myself." I whispered.

"Clearly" She retorted. Frankie placed her hand on my thigh again and pulled me into her, so we were facing each other again. I was looking at her lips.

"You can talk to me, you know. Big bad Frankie is only my day job." Frankie said. We both laughed at that. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just went for it.

My lips crashed into hers. Fuck. I thought I had blown it. To my suprise, Frankie put her both her hands under my bum and rolled onto her back, pulling me on top of her, so I was straddling. She gently tugged at my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was granted almost immediately. She fipped me onto my back, placing one hand at the bottom of my spine, tucking it into my pants, and the other into my mane of brown hair. The kiss intensified, and we spent a good half an hour making out.

"Do you want too..." Frankie trailed off. I understood what she meant.

"I'm not ready." I whispered. Frankie was the only one who knew about my dad.

"We'll take it as slow as you want, another night." She said, collpsing down on the bed beside me. I rolled into her, so we were spooning, her at the back.

"Happy birthday, by the way." She whispered in my ear. That's the last thing I remember before falling asleep, but something tells me, life is going to get better around here.


End file.
